DADDY
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Ayah, kau tahu. Di setiap malam, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku ingin sekali di sampingmu, agar aku bisa memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Oh, ayah. Aku benar-benar tak menginginkan kau pergi lagi dari sisi kami. (Summary gaje), sequel dari Meet You Again. Mind to RnR?


**DADDY **

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge donbo and this plot belongs to Hayashi Hana-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family; Romance; **

**Character: Karin hanazono; Kazune Kujyou; Suzune Kujyou; **

**Pairing: Kazune X Karin**

**Warning:**

**OOC; gaje; aneh; abal2an; fluffy; miss-typo; dll. **

**Summary:**

**Ayah, kau tahu. Di setiap malam, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku ingin sekali di sampingmu, agar aku bisa memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Oh, ayah. Aku benar-benar tak menginginkan kau pergi lagi dari sisi kami. (Summary gaje), sequel dari Meet You Again. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out, minna-san^^**

**.**

**.**

Pria kecil itu menatap ke arah langit biru dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Surai blonde-nya berkibar akibat sang angin yang tak hentinya berhembus melewati dirinya. Hatinya terasa kosong tak berisi.

Iapun berjalan ke arah air danau. Disana, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Suzune. Apakah ada hal yang mengganggumu?" Terdengar suara lembut yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia menatap sosok yang bertanya padanya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak apa-apa, mama." Ucap pria kecil itu meyakinkan wanita itu dan kembali menatap ke danau.

Wanita yang telah berubah marga itu mendekati pria kecilnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pantulan yang ada di danau itu. Jadi, inikah sebabnya?

Iapun mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria kecil itu. Sesekali ia melenguh pelan akibat perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar.

"Mama, kapan papa pulang?" Tanya pria kecil itu.

"Hm? Kata papamu, dia akan pulang minggu depan. Kenapa?" Tanya Karin balik. Mata emerald itu bisa melihat buliran air mata yang turun dari pipi _**chubby**_ milik anaknya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hehehe." Bohong! Karin tahu itu. Ia tahu pria kecil itu sangat merindukan sosok pria yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Kau merindukan ayahmu, hm?" Tanya wanita itu lembut. Mata itu menatap sang buah hati dengan tatapan teduh.

Pria kecil itu mengangguk pelan. "Suzu takut papa terkena sesuatu." Lirihnya, namun hal itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Karin.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Karin heran. Jujur saja, ia bingung dengan maksud dari pria kecil itu.

"Ma, tadi Suzu mendengar kalau papanya Ai-chan meninggal karena sakit keras. Su-suzu takut papa kenapa-kenapa." Ucap pria kecil itu yang masih mengingat kejadian yang dialami oleh teman sekelasnya.

Wanita itu menatap pria kecilnya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Sebuah lengkungan terlukis di bibir tipis wanita itu.

Iapun membalikkan badan pria kecil itu. Ia dapat mendengar isakan tertahan dari bibir mungil itu. Mata emerald milik anak itu menatap sang ibunda dengan tatapan sendu.

"Suzu takut papa tidak di sisi kita lagi." Ucapnya pada sang ibunda.

"Nee, jangan menangis." Wanita itu menghapus jejak air mata itu. "Kau tahu, mamapun sama khawatirnya denganmu. Tapi, kita harus yakin bahwa tuhan akan terus menjaga papamu."

"De-demo-"

"Ssshh. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sayang. Croquette tercintamu sudah menunggu." Ucap wanita itu riang. Wanita itu menyeka air mata yang terdapat di pipinya.

"Kau tahu, mamapun sama khawatirnya denganmu. Tapi, kita harus yakin bahwa tuhan akan terus menjaga papamu."

"Kau harus yakin, Tuhan pasti akan melindungi papamu. Jika memang sudah saatnya kami-sama mengambil papa, kau harus bisa merelakannya. Jadi, janganlah menangis, sayang." Ucap wanita itu.

"De-demo. Hiks hiks. Su-suzu sayang papa, ma." Isak pria kecil itu.

"Tuhan lebih menyayangi papamu daripada kita. Lagipula, kita masih bisa menelpon papamu, bukan?" Tanya Karin yang berusaha untuk menenangkan pria kecil itu.

"Haik. Ayo kita pulang, ma!" Seru pria kecil itu riang. Iapun menggandeng tangan lembut sang ibunda dengan erat. Merekapun berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil volvo berwarna hitam terparkir manis di depan sekolahnya.

"Paman, kita pulang sekarang." Perintah Karin pada supir yang berada di depannya.

"Haik, nyonya." Ucap pria bersurai hitam bermanik sapphire itu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, keheningan menyelimuti diri mereka.

"Ughh." Lenguh wanita bersurai brunette sambil mengelus perut buncit miliknya itu.

"Mama, daijobu ka?" Tanya Suzune dengan nada khawatir.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. "Daijobu. Adikmu nendang-nendang perut mama, nih." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Tangan lembut itu masih saja mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Eeh?" Pria kecil itu mendekati perut sang ibunda. Ia dapat mendengar tendangan yang bertubi-tubi dari perut itu.

"Adik, jangan terus menendang perut mama, ne. Oh, ia. Nanti kalau dedek bayi udah keluar, kita main bersama, ya?" Ucap pria kecil itu polos hingga membuat Karin tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan sang supir, ia hanya bisa tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~" Seru wanita dan anaknya itu. Merekapun memasuki rumah, sedangkan sang supir langsung saja memasuki kamarnya dengan sang suami tanpa izin. Karin yang melihat itupun langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hei! Siapa suruh kau-" Ucap Karin terputus ketika melihat surai blonde pria itu. Mata emerald itu membola ketika melihat pria itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ka-Kazune-kun." Gumam Karin tak percaya. "I-itu kau?"

CUP!

Satu ciuman telah berhasil pria itu dapatkan. Iapun merengkuh tubuh sintal itu. Mata sapphire itu menatap emerald di hadapannya dengan tatapan dalam.

"Hn. Tentu saja ini aku, hime. Jadi, siapa lagi?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada sensual. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di perempatan leher jenjang milik wanita itu dan menghirup wangi yang keluar dari tubuh itu.

"Kazune-kun, kau bilang kau akan pulang seminggu lagi, kenapa kau pulang sekarang!" Seru Karin kesal melihat tingkah laku suaminya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan, lalu menatap pemilik emerald itu dengan tatapan teduh.

"Tentu saja karena kau. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap pria itu.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini, hah? Kalau kau dipecat bagaimana?" Seru Karin.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku becanda, hime. Sebenarnya aku pulang hari ini, bukan minggu depan. Hehehe."

Wanita itu menatap sang pria kesal. Ahhh, suaminya memang seperti ini, suka sekali memberikan kejutan.

"Nee, bagaimana dengan dedek bayi Suzune? Apa dia masih menendang perutmu?" Tanya pria itu pelan.

"Umhh, sebenarnya masih, sih." Jawab Karin pelan.

Tangan besar nan kuat milik pria itu mulai mengelus perut besar milik wanita itu. "Jangan nakal, sayang." Ucap pria itu dengan nada lembut.

Wajah wanita itu mulai merah merona. Iapun menghadap ke arah lain.

Kazune yang melihat tingkah sang istri itupun mengembangkan seringainya.

Iapun mendekatkan dirinya pada sang istri. Benda kenyal milik sang suami menempel di bibir milik sang wanita. Bibir itu bergerak lembut, menyampaikan semua kerinduannya pada sang istri. Di sisi lain, tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggang wanitanya itu dengan posesif dan tangan kanannya itu menekan tengkuk wanita itu dalam.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pria kecil melihat kegiatan orang tuanya itu dengan tatapan cengo.

"Ma-mama, pa-papa." Gumam pria kecil itu speechless melihatnya.

Kedua insan yang tengah tenggelam dengan kegiatan mereka membulatkan mata masing-masing. Wajah Karin merah padam. Iapun langsung menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka itu.

"Su-Suzu-kun sejak kapan disini?" Tanya Karin gugup.

"Aaa, barusan saja, hehehe." Ucap Suzune canggung.

"Mama, mama kenapa mama bohong pada Suzu! Mama bilang papa akan pulang minggu depan!" Pria kecil itu ngotot meminta penjelasan.

"Salahkan papamu, sayang. Papamu yang berbohong ke mama." Ucap Karin dengan menekankan kata 'papamu' di setiap kalimatnya.

Sang ayah hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Gomen." Ucap pria itu.

"Papa! Huwaaa~! Akhirnya papa kembali!" Teriak pria kembaran Kazune Kujyou itu lalu memeluk pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Iapun membalas pelukan anaknya itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sebentar.

"Bagaimana kabar jagoan papa?" Tanya pria itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umh. Baik, pa." Ucap Suzune riang.

"Sou ka. Ayo kita makan!" Ajak Kazune lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil jagoannya itu meninggalkan sang ibunda.

"Hoi! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku disini!" Seru wanita itu kesal ketika melihat kedua pria-nya itu pergi meninggalkannya di ruangannya.

Hahahaha.. Sepertinya inilah akhir dari kisah dari pria kecil yang mendambakan seorang ayah.

.

.

.

_**"Kau tahu, mamapun sama khawatirnya denganmu. Tapi, kita harus yakin bahwa tuhan akan terus menjaga papamu."**_ - Kujyou Karin

_**"Kau harus yakin, Tuhan pasti akan melindungi papamu. Jika memang sudah saatnya Tuhan mengambil papa, kau harus bisa merelakannya. Jadi, janganlah menangis, sayang."**_ - Kujyou Karin

A.N:

Holla~ Hana is coming back! XD

Anoo, ini adalah sequel dari Meet You Again, ne. Maaf belum publish lanjutannya, karena Hana masih memikirkan alurnya. Hehehe.

Hahh.. Sebenarnya Hana mau buat rated-nya K atau K+, namun karena adegan 'itu', jadinya Hana buat rated T.. -_-" #hentainyakamunak-"

Anoo, gomen kalau kecepatan alurnya, dan hana gak memperhatikan apapun, ne.. Hontou ni gomennasai. *ojigi*

Ini terinspirasi dari kejadian teman Hana di RL. Jadilah Hana buat seperti ini. XD #oi!

Buat teman Hana, Hana juga turut berduka cita, ne. ^^ semoga arwah beliau diterima di sisi-Nya. Aamiin.. O:)

Hehehe.. This is the omake, don't miss it, minna-san~ XD

**OMAKE**

**Suzune POV**

Aku menatap papa dan mamaku bergantian. Aku masih bisa melihat wajah mama yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Sedangkan papa, ia masih memakan croquette dengan santai, tanpa memperhatikan sosok mama di sampingnya yang tengah men-deathglare nya.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah mama dan papa.

Namun, aku bersyukur mama mau memaafkan papa. Aku bersyukur kami-sama mempersatukan mereka.

Kami-sama, terima kasih sudah memberikan yang terbaik untukku.

Terima kasih sudah menjaga papa untukku.

.

.

.

**Ending dengan gaje-nya**

**Mind to Review? **


End file.
